mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:18tanzc
= Archive = Archive 1 = 18tanzc's Talk = This is my talk page! post away my friends! Special Award Here's something I've been meaning to give you for a long time! 14:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Really? I'm your BF? wow..... I never knew I was that good of a friend.....thanks. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:27, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I felt it was appropriate lol :) 17:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) lol so im not a good friend T_T :'( Where did you ever get the idea that you were a friend lol jk :) 21:55, August 9, 2012 (UTC) WAAAAAAAAAAAAA *CRIES FOREVER* T_T 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 00:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Awards I know I said I am no longer giving out my awards, but I can't watch you leave without giving you all these to display on your user page lol. I think you really deserve them so here you go. 14:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Your gonna want to archive your page after this! 14:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) OMFG THEY ARE TAKING OVER MY SCREEN!!! NOW THEY ARE EATING MY BRIANS AGGGG XD :P seriously though? XD thats a lot of em. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Arent people gonna wonder how he SUDDENLY got 13 awards from ONE user??? :D 16:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I felt you deserve them all :D Enjoy! 18:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) thanks I would do the same to you but they are your awards XD lol 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 02:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) C/C deal Hey 18tanzc can we do a B/c click deal i need some grey bricks P.s User is isais121 ~isaias121 (talk) I'm sorry, but I cant right now. I'm terribly busy for the next few weeks. I recommend this store if you still want a c/c deal. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey I stopped by and it pains me to see your still not rank 10. So: Nebular crystals - click my nebular crystal mine module! Cruiser Thrusters - click my neb mine module and rocket game module! I do not expet you to use all you clicks on me especially as the neb mine can only hold a max of 5 and the rocket game only holds a max of 25 so i'd only expect 2-3 clicks on neb mine and 5 clicks on rocket game. And remember clicks to my neb mine get you nebular crystals too! If there's anything else you need just let me know and I'll try and help! Also do you need secret satillite and mes? i can get a few 00:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) can you be my friend? i realy want you as my friend please * hands you red flower* my username is joroda. sure i will. just send me an fr :) 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 18:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) need totemic animals!!!! is there any way you can help me? i need 2 of each, except olny 1 hawk.-jonnylegoboy911) hey jonny, i made that-joroda) um, not at this time. I will be able to help you when my school year starts again, so if you could wait about 2 weeks then i will be able to help :) 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 18:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back buddy! :D Codyn329 (talk) 17:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks bro! :D :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 17:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem! :) Right now, I got the Cruiser Command Center, Cruiser Hull Blueprints. What blueprints do you still need from the Galacitc and Stardust Modules? Codyn329 (talk) 17:15, September 16, 2012 (UTC) hm.... I have the cruiser command center and the communication system. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 17:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! Sorry I didn't respond back to you so soon, I had to go somewhere. Want to do a C/C Deal? Codyn329 (talk) 23:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) uh, sure. How many clicks though? I am on a tight schedule so I cant do over 350. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 16:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yoyoer says hi Wanted to say hi :p Yoyoer1000 (talk) 22:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :p welome back from what :p i was here the whole time :p Yoyoer1000 (talk) 22:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) you mean the post above? Well I had gone away from the wiki and MLN for about 3-4 weeks, and apparently cody missed me XD XD lol 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:35, September 17, 2012 (UTC) cody missies every one every few days :p Yoyoer1000 (talk) 22:37, September 17, 2012 (UTC) yup. Thats not a bad thing though..... 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) yeah cya later :) Yoyoer1000 (talk) 22:47, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ok bye 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) p.s. plz accept my fr! who are you?Yoyoer1000 (talk) 20:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) im 18tanzc. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 00:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) not you :P Yoyoer1000 (talk) 20:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ????? [[User:18tanzc|' Edits!' 23:50, September 18, 2012 (UTC) You get this :) --Yoyoer1000 (talk) 16:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) or ... in your chat room :p --Yoyoer1000 (talk) 16:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Sig Just wanted to say congrats on making the new signature. It looks nice :D 00:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I still have a few more minor adjustments left to do on it.... 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 01:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, just make sure you put " " in the sig box in the settings. 00:34, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Why? Its working fine... [[User:18tanzc|